The present invention relates to a binocular telescope with an articulated bridge connecting both tubes and with joint focusing for combined adjustment of focusing members which are inside the tubes.
A binocular telescope with internal focusing is known from DE-GM No. 1,694,491. With this telescope (beside the combined adjustment of both focusing members) a single focusing in one of the tubes is possible for the compensation of the visual facility of the eyes of the user, a so-called diopter focusing. The joint focusing for combined adjustment of both focusing members can be uncoupled from one focusing member so that only this one focusing member can be adjusted. In particular, in this known telescope a turning knob is located within the articulated connection of both tubes which operates via an axis on this focusing member. This axis is encompassed by a hollow axle and a hollow turning knob which is under spring tension and acts on the other (second) focusing member.
Both turning knobs are connected by a friction clutch, which can be released by pressing the exterior turning knob against the spring tension. With this telescope an independent adjustment of each of the focusing members in succession is impossible.
From DE-OS No. 29 50 204 a binocular telescope is known, which has, besides an arrangement for adjustment of a variable magnification, a joint focusing mechanism which is operated by two co-axial adjusting knobs for focusing and diopter focusing. Both adjusting knobs are connected by a locking pin and are turned simultaneously for focusing. The adjusting knob for focusing must be held fast for diopter focusing and the adjusting knob for focusing must be turned for focusing. Moreover, the adjusting knobs operate on frames of the objective lenses in both tubes by shifting the lenses along the optical axis and therefore, this known telescope does not show internal focusing.